You'll be in my heart
by Shy scribbler 3
Summary: Scootaloo turn 13, the age that you discover who you are going to be. But before opening her presents, her mother has to tell her something, something that will change her life forever. Frustrated, angry, sad and confused Scootaloo runs to the park and sits in front of the pond, where a certain rainbow maned mare came to comfort her and told her everything. cover by: studentlaure


Scootaloo woke up one beautiful summer morning with a big smile on her face. Because today is her thirteenth birthday. She sat up in her bed and flung off the covers. She hopped out of bed and skipped happily downstairs. Her mother, a Pegasus with a brown coat and a darker brown mane, was sitting in the living room on the sofa. She had laid five presents on the floor. Scootaloo was so excited until she looked at her mother's face. She seemed sad but was trying to be happy for Scootaloo. She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know how. So she stopped. Then Scootaloo asked "Mom, what's wrong?"

Her mother sighed and took a deep breath "Scootaloo, there is something I should have told you a long time ago. I've never had the courage."

Then slowly Scootaloo's ears started drooping down. Scootaloo looked at her mother confused and nervous and said "Mom, your scaring me…"

Then her mom all of a sudden perked up and said plainly "Never mind! I was just kidding, now let's eat cake!"

Scootaloo was surprised and strait afterwards almost forgot the dreary feeling and ran to the kitchen. Scootaloo's mom was feeling guilty, she knew she had to tell her but she didn't have the courage. She couldn't bear to see this young mare be sad but she had to. She walked over to scootaloo whom was getting the cake out pf the cooler. Scootaloo turned around with a smile on her face, this made her feel even more guilty. She took a big breath.

"Scootaloo,"

Scootaloo looked at her mom again and saw her pained expression.

"Mom! What is wrong? Is it the thing that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Scootaloo, you-you're a-a-adop-ted" She said with a wobbling voice and a tier rolling down her face.

Scootaloo had just taken the cake and dropped it, her pupils went small. She stood there in shock for a minute. Then perked up "Mom, it's funny that you tried to prank me! That was a good one, he he! You should become an actress,"

Scootaloo's mom was shocked at Scootaloo's reaction, is she in denial?

"Hey mom! You should help me pick up this cake that I dropped!" Scootaloo said jokingly and laughed.

"Scootaloo! What I just said isn't a joke!"

"Mom you have gone far enough! Now you're overplaying it!" She said angrily.

"Scootaloo! Listen!" Scootaloo's mom shouted.

"STOP! Mom, this joke has gone too far!" She said frustrated.

Scootaloo's mom got very frustrated and angry. She grabbed Scootaloo.

"Do I look like I'm joking!"

"No! you seem like you are going too far with a bad joke!"

Scootaloo took a deep breath but it was not enough to calm her and she slapped Scootaloo.

"You are adopted! Stop being in denial!" And she started crying.

"You should have let me believe it was a joke,"

She started crying. She had so many emotions crossing through her. Anger, frustration, distrust, sadness, curiosity and denial. She didn't want to stay in this house, with this person she had called "Mom"

"what she going to say next this is not her birthday or something? Or rainbow Dash is… Never mind, I just need to get out of here!"

She turned to the door and ran to it. Scootaloo's mom sank through her knees. "What have I done?"

Then Rainbow Dash walked into the house.

Meanwhile Scootaloo ran as fast as her little legs could take her. She ran past Apple Bloom whom said "Happy Birthday" but then saw that Scootaloo was crying. So she ran after her.

"Leave me alone!" Scootaloo yelled as she ran full speed ahead. Apple Bloom couldn't keep up and stopped. She went to get Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo galloped through the crowd, whom were all confused.

She galloped to a pond in the park and sat at the bank, looking down at her reflection while one tier dropped into the pond. Her reflection was first clear and then turned into a mixed up image. Her tears were making small ripples in the water. Rainbow Dash walked past Scootaloo and then saw her sitting at the pond. Rainbow Dash then slowly walked to Scootaloo and sat next to her, she tried to put her wing around her but she shook it off.

"Leave me alone! You don't know what is wrong with me! She didn't tell me! Sigh* she didn't tell me…" Scootaloo looked even more sombre at the water.

Then Rainbow said softly "Squirt, I knew her, your mother, your biological mother."

Scootaloo turned her head with her ears up "You knew my mom?"

"Yes, I did" Then Rainbows ears went down and a tier rolled down her face. Scootaloo could see in her eyes what she meant. Then Scootaloo came closer to her and they cuddled each other, with Scootaloo's head under Rainbow Dashes. They hugged for a few minutes and then Scootaloo broke hug.

She sniffled and wiped her tiers away and asked "who was she? How did she look like? Who was my father?"

"Squirt, It's easier if I tell you everything, instead of question by question." Rainbow said with a faint grin on her face. She slid Scootaloo closer to her with her wing and kept it around her. "Her name was Firefly, we were very close friends. She had the exact same mane style as me, except it was completely blue, it was a plain blue. Her coat was pink, almost flashy pink, her eyes were just a plain purple." Rainbow Dash smiled while looking at the ground, then she looked at Scootaloo

"I'm not going to tell her life story, but the whole year before you were born, I'll you tell that."

Scootaloo looked at Dash and then nodded. "At the first day of high school, i was with Gilda. Laughing at others, thinking we were cool, while the senior years rolled their eyes sarcastically. We were the Freshman, we walked about the school grounds and chatted until the bell went. All the other years had to go to class except us. We, the 9TH grade had to stand outside and wait. Then a teacher with a bundle of paper came to the middle of the grounds, right in front of the horde of pupils. She was a completely white Pegasus, in my opinion she looked a bit creepy.

Then she screamed loudly in a deep voice "My name is Miss Flake. When I say your name, you'll also her the classroom you have to go to. So you say "Yes, miss" and then go to the classroom I tell you to. Got it?"

Then everyone said in a depressing and bored way "Yes Miss Flake."

"Good. Miss Derpy Hooves."

"Yes Miss Flake"

"Class E106"

A grey Pegasus then started walking to the door, while doing so she tripped and everyone was laughing except the nerds and the shy ponies. She started blushing and got back up and walked to the door, then walked into the building with her head down.

"Gilda the griffon."

"Yes Miss Flake" she answered in a sarcastic tone.

"The same as Miss Hooves."

Then Gilda said to me "Hope you're not stuck with the wall-eyed freak."

I laughed "Good luck" then we high-fived each other.

"Miss shy"

"Y-Y-yes Miss Flake" Fluttershy whispered and sunk in between the crowd.

"Are you there?"

"Yes Miss Flake" She said two decibels louder

"Stick your hand up please." Then a little yellow hoof stood out of the crowd. "Miss Shy, newt time speak up!"

"Okay Miss Flake"

"Same as the others"

When she walked through, you could hear everyone softly giggling. She was walking near to the ground with her ears down, trying not to be seen.

"Miss Fly"

"Yes Miss Flake" said Firefly"

"Wait, so my family name is Loo?" Scootaloo interrupted.

"No, your name would be "Miss Scootaloo"" said Rainbow Dash in a posh accent.

"Continued, uuum, aah yes, "Miss Fly, same as the others E106"

"Thanks Miss Flake." Then She flew to the doors, she was really fast. She left a pink and blue trail after her, it was so awesome!

"Miss D-CR-ash?!"

Then a stupid stallion said "Haha! Rainbow Crash!"

Then I said annoyed "It's Dash, Miss Flake."

"Sorry Miss Dash, same as the others."

Then I turned around and headed for the doors. At the back of the crowd was the stupid stallion, I recognised him. He was the bum who got me my cutiemark!

"Even the teachers think you are Crashing! Haha!"

I ignored him and walked further with an angry face, I'll get him one day! More names where getting called while I walked through the door. It led to a long hallway with big windows on the left side and 7 doors on the right. The first door was E101, the principal's office. In the next few years I'm going to spend a lot of time there. The rest were all classrooms, E102 E103, ext., until I got to E106. Derpy and Firefly were already talking to each other and Gilda was laughing at Fluttershy. She was almost crying. Until Firefly intervened.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Tell this dweeb how useless she is."

"Why? Because you need to feel better about yourself? By getting power in the sadness in others? Is that really how you want Fluttershy remembering her high school years?"

Gilda broke into a sweat, while firefly looked at her angrily. Gilda looked around the room to find a way out of it.

"Look! My friend Rainbow Dash is here!" She did an arm movement for me to come in.

I walked in nervously and said hi.

Firefly raised her eyebrow and looked up and down at me, then she just said "hm" and helped Fluttershy up and walked back to Derpy. Then I turned around to Gilda. "What was that all about?"

"I was just saying stuff to the dweeb, then that brat came and tried to seem cool or somethin'"

I raised my eyebrow and glared at her annoyed. "That "Dweeb" you where insulting just there, was my friend, NO, IS my friend!"

"If you are such good friends which her, why don't you join her. Dweeb number Two!" Gilda said angrily

"Good idea! Bye" I said in an annoyed tone and waved to her, then I turned around and started walking to Fluttershy.

"Fine then! I'll get my own friends."

"You sound like a kindergartener, so please stop talking to me." I said.

I walked through the classroom until I got to fluttershy. Her ears where down and her eyes where a bit puffy and red. Then she saw me and started sinking through her knees and looking at me scared. I could tell that she thought I was going to beat her up. So I breathed in and tried to say in my gentlest voice "Sorry, about Gilda. She can be a real filly about stuff." When I said that my voice was all crocky.

"I-I-It's alright" fluttershy said surprised and relieved.

Then Firefly walked up to me and said "Are you just pretending to be fluttershy's friend? So she will intrust you with one of her secrets and then tell everyone and let her be the laughing stock for the whole school?"

then she pushed me backwards against the wall

"Of course not!"

"That's what you said to Derpy, she trusted you! and you made her laughing stock!"

Then my eye's got small and a light sweet broke out, i was ashamed of myself. She was looking at me furiously and started putting her arm tighter against my throat. All the others in the class started gathering around and Gilda started giggling. Then miss Flake and a brown Pegasus stallion walked in. and saw Firefly pinning me against the wall. She first lightly spat in my face then let me go and I stumbled to the ground. I coughed a bit and rubbed my throat. While the stallion brought Firefly out of the classroom, he looked very angry. Miss Flake came over to me to check if I was alright.

"I'm fine, I deserved it." I said."

Then Scootaloo interrupted Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, What did you do to Derpy?" Scootaloo asked.

Rainbow Dash sighed "Well, you know Doctor Whooves?"

"Yes, the stalion with that big blue thing!"

"Yes, the stallion with the blue thing. We were in middle-school. I got close to Derpy to find out one of her secrets and was planning to hang posters of it everywhere. So one day she invited me to her house and we did truth or dare. Of course I did dare the whole time and Derpy did half and half. My plan was to ask her who she had a crush on.

So I asked her "So Derpy who do you have a crush on?"

She answered me thinking that I wouldn't tell anyone.

"Doctor Whooves." and then she blushed nervously.

I was surprised and laughed. Like everyone does. She was okay with that, but what I did on the next day, if I where her I would have killed myself.

So I made posters saying Derpy had a crush on the doctor, at that time he was one of the teachers at the school, he gave chemistry, physics and was studying dark matter. I made about 30 posters and hung them around the whole academy. Derpy was so shocked that she ran out of school. Everyone was laughing at her while she ran down the corridor to the exit, until she bumped into the doctor.

She was lying at the doctor legs, since she had fallen down. Then she started blushing like crazy and cried. She ran out of the school building, while everyone shouted "Teachers pet ha-ha!"

He asked what was happening and everyone showed him the posters. He was flustered at first when he saw the posters but then he got mad at everyone for laughing. After that incident she never returned to that school. And of course I was bragging about it in my clique. And Firefly was in that group. Everyone laughed about it except Firefly, she left the group after that and went to Derpy her house every day… I don't even know if she forgave me." Then Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

"Rainbow Dash, how old are Derpy and The Doctor actually?"

"Derpy is now 20 and the Doctor is 28, I think."

"How old where they when you did that?"

"Derpy was 14 and The Doctor was 22"

"What you did was worse than what Diamond Tiara and silver spoon did to the CMC. You were a horrible person"

"I know now; I regret doing it still."

Rainbow looked at her watch that she had on and then said "It's 12 o'clock, you should be getting back to your mom!"

"She isn't my mom." Scootaloo said angrily

"Well not technically or biologically, but she has taken care of you like a mother, since you were 8 days old."

"But still…and why didn't my dad take care of me?" she asked in an annoyed tone

"Because he was and still is a cowardly good for nothing"

"Who was he?"

"That I will tell you in the story."

"Seriously!"

"Yep, you'll have to suffer."

"Why don't you continue the story then?"

"Because it's long and you need to go back to your mother."

"I would like to hear the rest of it."

"Okay squirt, I'll come every day after your school for an hour and tell you a part of the story." Rainbow Dash said patiently.

"Yessssss!"

"Okay Scoots, I'll walk you home and tell YOUR mother our deal, okay?"

"Yup! Can I go on your back?" Scootaloo begged

"Fine! It's only because it's your birthday and I'm awesome that I'm allowing it."

With that said Scootaloo jumped onto Rainbow Dashes back. Rainbow Dash then spread her wings to get ready to fly "Hold on scoots!"

Rainbow Slowly but full of power raised her wings and then pushed really hard on her wings. When she pushed down a half Rainboom appeared. When they got high enough Rainbow Dash started flying forwards to scootaloo her house.

Then Rainbow dash popped a random question "So what is Whooftons Third law?"

"Ugh! Why are you asking me this?"

"I want to see if you have studied"

"For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." Scootaloo said in a baby voice.

"Well done! So your moms Sparta studying course works! Look, we are almost there."

Rainbow Dash slowly started descending. When they got there, Scootaloos mom ran outside and gave her a big hug. Her eyes where red and swollen. She then stood in front of Scootaloo and smiled.

Then she said in a whimpering voice "Thank you Rainbow Dash."

"No problem, ah and also, from now on I'm coming an hour every day after school to tell Firefly's high-school life and also mine, hehe. So she knows where she came from."

"That's fine Rainbow Dash, thank you again and see you tomorrow."

"Bye, see ya squirt!"

"See you Dash."

Then Scootaloo closesd the door.

"Bye" Rainbow Dash said softly, she started thinking of her high-school life and smiled. "I miss you fly." and a small tier rolled slowly down her face.


End file.
